bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Зангецу (дух)
| image = 290px | race = Внутренний пустой | gender = мужской | height = 174 см Том 1, профиль Ичиго Куросаки | weight = 61 кг | affiliation = Он сам, Ичиго Куросаки | base of operations = Внутренний мир Ичиго | relatives = Нет | shikai = Зангетсу | bankai = Тенса Зангетсу | manga debut = Глава 110 (Том 13) | anime debut = Серия 39 | video game debut = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japanese voice = Масаказу Морита | english voice = Джонни Ёнг Бош | spanish voice = Эдуардо Гарза (Лат. Ам.) }} Пустой Ичиго (虚 一護, Хоро: Итиго), Внутренний пустой Ичиго (一護の内面の虚, Итиго но наймэн но хоро:), также упоминавшийся как Белый Ичиго (白一護, Сиро Итиго), — существо, обладающее огромной силой. Ичиго Куросаки развил пустого внутри своей души (во время почти полной пустификации как плюса) и, по сути, стал вайзардом. Рождённый в процессе пустификации, Хичиго представляет собой тёмную сторону души Ичиго. Он сам говорил, что он — голые инстинкты Ичиго. Внешность thumb|left|190px|Первое появление Хичиго Он является точной копией Ичиго, только противополжного цвета. Он довольно высокий и крепкий. У него белые кожа и волосы, а также белые глаза (в аниме — жёлтые) с чёрными белками. . В аниме глаза жёлтые. У него чёрные ногти. Ичиго носит стандартную чёрную форму синигами, тогда как его пустой носит белый вариант. Когда Тенса Зангетсу вытаскивает его из Ичиго, он в банкайном варианте формы, тоже белой. Также он появляется в рогатой маске пустого, такой же, как у полностью пустифицированного Ичиго. Характер Наиболее отличительные черты характера пустого — это его маниакальный смех и психотическая ухмылка. Он жесток, высокомерен, неуважителен и склонен к садизму. У него нет имени,Bleach manga; Chapter 165, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 166, page 1 он существует лишь для того, чтобы захватить тело и силы Ичиго и уничтожать с их помощью всех и вся (полная противоположность желанию Ичиго всех защищать). He taunts Ichigo as being a weak and unsuitable counterpart of himself, though he relishes the idea of taking Ichigo's powers for himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 220 Он сражается как берсерк и полностью игнорирует ранения. Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 4-8''Bleach'' anime; Episode 123-124 Он вынужден защищать Ичиго,так как со смертью Ичиго он умрет сам.Bleach manga; Chapter 165, page 17''Bleach'' anime; Episode 82 Также он уважает Дзангэцу [[Zangetsu (spirit)|''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 111, page 8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 112, page 2 Пустой Ичиго сказал, что Ичиго — «король» своего внутреннего мира, а он сам — «лошадь». Пустой хочет «захватить корону» и получить контроль над телом, став доминирующей личностью. Проиграв Ичиго, он сказал, что пока оставит ему трон, но если Ичиго даст слабину, он снова будет сражаться. When he is merged with Tensa Zangetsu, however, much of the Zanpakutō spirit's personality seems to be in effect, making the Inner Hollow much calmer, though he is prone to occasional outbursts similar to Hollow Ichigo. He even states that he wishes to protect Ichigo, contrary to his frequent earlier statements of wanting Ichigo's body and power for himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 3-11 Сюжет Arrancar arc Ever since the fight against Byakuya, the mask didn't keep coming back and eventually disappeared. However, from that point on, Ichigo could hear his inner Hollow calling out to him, and about time of Arrancar invasion, he felt its influence dangerously growing over him.Bleach manga; Chapter 190, page 11-13 During Ichigo's fight with Yammy Llargo, Hollow Ichigo began interrupting Ichigo's thought process telling him to call upon him for help, stating he could make quick work of the two Arrancar, including Ulquiorra. This interruption cost Ichigo the fight and most of his friends got seriously injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 16-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 114 Later, when Ichigo confronted a Hollow to regain his fight confidence, he felt his inner Hollow trying to take over for an instant, which led him to be punched by the Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 196, page 10 During another Arrancar invasion, Ichigo ended up fighting Grimmjow, and was subsequently forced to use a black Getsuga Tenshō. As that attack was one of Hollow Icihgo's moves, Ichigo made him easier to take over, causing one of his eyes to turn black. However, he was overcome by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 211-212 Ichigo then found the Visored and as he fought Hiyori Sarugaki, Hollow Ichigo started to take control again and would have killed her if not for her fellow Visored subduing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 214-216 Seeing the uncontrollable power of Hollow Ichigo, the Visored agreed to train Ichigo to control him. As they placed Ichigo in a spell, Ichigo's body went completely out of control and began to turn into a Hollow. If his inner Hollow could not be defeated in time, they would be forced to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 216-217 During this time, Ichigo journeyed to his inner world to confront Hollow Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 3 Ichigo asks where Zangetsu is and proceeds to take out his sword. Hollow Ichigo asks him if he is already carrying Zangetsu, revealing that he had his own white Zangetsu, and making the claim that he is Zangetsu (referring to the fact that now it is his subjugation he must battle for).Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 12-14 The Visored take Ichigo's body down to a underground training area, Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 8 where they take turns battling Ichigo's body, as it was possessed by Hollow Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 17 In the inner world, Ichigo is persistent in asking Hollow Ichigo where Zangetsu is. To which Hollow Ichigo explains that he is Zangetsu, that he and Zangetsu were originally one being, as both are the source of Ichigo's power and Hollow Ichigo was part of Zangetsu. Although they both share one physical body, if the master and servant exchange roles, the form changes as well. As Hollow Ichigo's power grew control was transferred to him and Zangetsu became a part of him. Therefore the more Ichigo tries to draw out Zangetsu the easier it gets for Hollow Ichigo to take over Ichigo's soul.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 23 Ichigo, realizing if Hollow Ichigo is defeated, it will put Zangetsu back into control, brings out his Bankai only to be surprised that Hollow Ichigo also possesses the ability to use Bankai creating a white Tensa Zangetsu. Hollow Ichigo explains he got it when Ichigo did, the two battle and Ichigo unleashes his Getsuga Tenshō which Hollow Ichigo bats away as if it was nothing he then unleashes his own highly powerful white Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 219 While in the real world, Lisa Yadōmaru is fighting the Hollow possessed body of Ichigo and then switches places with Kensei Muguruma.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 16 Kensei battles him and stabs him with his Shikai. When Kensei uses his Shikai's special ability, Ichigo's body begins to undergo serious Hollowfication, becoming a reptilian looking Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 7 In the inner world, Ichigo has been heavily injured and Hollow Ichigo explains how he is the first user of the Bankai version of Getsuga Tenshō and taunts Ichigo about his lack of skill. He then moves close up to Ichigo and grabs his Tensa Zangetsu, turning the blade white while telling him he can't use Bankai, destroying his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 18-19 Hollow Ichigo attacks the now defenseless Ichigo explaining his reasoning for his ascendancy to power and what true power between two beings really is. He then stabs Ichigo in the stomach with his Tensa Zangetsu and tells him he will no longer be the servant of someone weaker than him and that now he will be in control. Ichigo gains his will and and grabs the sword in his stomach and it transforms into his black version. Ichigo resolves to pull out the sword and use it to attack the now defenseless Hollow Ichigo by impaling him through the stomach. Hollow Ichigo's clothes become black like Ichigo's and he begins to disintegrate into the wind. Before Hollow Ichigo totally disappeared he reminds Ichigo that he concedes to his control only for now and that one day given the smallest opening he will take control and destroy Ichigo. He tells Ichigo if he truly wants to master his power, he must stay alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 221 As Love Aikawa now begins to fight the fully Hollowfied Ichigo, he realizes the battle is going to be tough. Then Hollow Ichigo prepares to charge up a Cero, but before he can unleash it, his body begins to break apart, resulting in an explosion of spiritual energy. When the smoke clears, Ichigo is seen coming out of the husk of what is left of the full Hollow form, wearing his Hollow mask. As the husk falls to the ground and shatters. Shinji has Hachi bring down the barrier and Ichigo falls and his Hollow mask falls off. Shinji asks how he feels, to which Ichigo simply responds; "Not too bad, actually." Bleach manga; Chapter 222 New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc During Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra Cifer, the latter seemingly kills him with a pointblank Cero Oscuras into his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 348, page 21-22 Orihime Inoue tries to heal Ichigo while Uryū Ishida holds Ulquiorra off, but there seems to be no change in Ichigo's state. After Ulquiorra defeats Uryū, Orihime begins to panic and frantically begs for Ichigo to help her. However, she fails to notice Ichigo's hair growing longer, which begins to resemble a mane. This is a new transformation, as Ichigo's mask changes shape.Bleach manga; Chapter 349''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 350 Shocked at his enemy's unexpected revival, and believing Ichigo to be dead, Ulquiorra demands to know who he is. Hollow Ichigo summons his sword to his hand without touching it and answers with a roar. Believing words are useless, Ulquiorra fires a Cero Oscuras. To his surprise, Hollow Ichigo fires a Cero powerful enough to counter it. Ulquiorra refuses to believe a Human could release a Cero, especially one capable of blowing away his own. Hollow Ichigo appears behind him and effortlessly takes off the Espada's left arm. He quickly regenerates the arm, and states that his true power is not his offensive abilities but his ability to instantly regenerate any non-vital body part. He then resorts to using Lanza del Relámpago, a powerful spear made of energy. Ulquiorra tells Hollow Ichigo to stay right where he is, because he doesn't want to risk using it at close range. The attack misses, creating a massive explosion in the desert and causing Ulquiorra to state to himself that it is a difficult technique to control. Once a second spear is prepared, Ichigo appears right beside him, startling Ulquiorra because he used the Hollow equivalent to Shunpo, Sonído. Hollow Ichigo throws the detached arm at him, but Ulquiorra slashes it away and thrusts the spear. Hollow Ichigo catches it with a single hand and breaks it. Ulquiorra is left dumbfounded, allowing Hollow Ichigo to slice him down the torso and slam him to the ground. Ulquiorra states he can't believe he was defeated by a Human turned Hollow. Hollow Ichigo steps on Ulquiorra's head and begins charging a Cero. Ulquiorra comments on how Hollow Ichigo shows no mercy, something very Hollow-like, but because Hollow Ichigo has beaten him he has no reason to live. Hollow Ichigo releases the Cero, creating a vast and powerful explosion on the dome of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 351 He barely survives, but his left arm, both legs and lower torso were blown away in the blast. Hollow Ichigo tosses his tattered body aside and prepares to impale his throat with his sword. Uryū attempts to stop Hollow Ichigo from carving up the apparently dead body of Ulquiorra, stating that he will no longer be Human if he goes through with such a merciless act, which prompts the possessed Ichigo to stab Uryū through his stomach unexpectedly throwing Tensa Zangetsu at him, sending him flying a distance away. Just as he is about to attack Uryū with a point blank Cero, Ulquiorra, having partially regenerated, severs one of Hollow Ichigo's horns, causing his Cero to disperse skyward.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, page 8-19 The explosion shatters Ichigo's mask and he collapses to the ground. As his body and leg begins to regenerate, Ulquiorra thinks to himself that it is merely a front, as his internal organs were decimated from Ichigo's Cero and can't regenerate. Even so, he believes Ichigo is finally dead. However, the hole in his chest completely repairs itself and Ichigo awakes, shocking Ulquiorra with his ability to use high-speed regeneration.Bleach manga; Chapter 353, page 5-10 Later, when Ichigo is fighting Tensa Zangetsu in his inner world, Tensa Zangetsu informs him that the hope-filled skyscrapers of Ichigo's inner world have been turned into a replica of the small Karakura Town. He also states that the raining in Ichigo's inner world has stopped, but in return, everything sunk into the sea that it is currently submerged in. Tensa Zangetsu further states that the inner world was submerged because Ichigo ceased to walk forward and despaired. He quickly makes his way to Ichigo and rips Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo's body. When he sees Hollow Ichigo, he is in his Bankai state as well, but he is now wearing a black mask with horns and white lines stretching vertically across the eyes. He greets Ichigo, who is shocked by his sudden appearance. Hollow Ichigo proceeds to remove his mask, asking if he recognizes him.Bleach manga; Chapter 410, pages 5-10 Ichigo wonders how Hollow Ichigo is standing before him and remarks that he should have disappeared when Ichigo defeated him while training with the Visored. Hollow Ichigo reminds Ichigo that he said that if he wanted to control his power, then he should not die before his return. Ichigo states that he was trying to crush him out back during his training, which Hollow Ichigo replies that it is unfortunate, since he is still around. Ichigo asks him why his appearance changed, and Tensa Zangetsu informs him that he took that form when he killed Ulquiorra Cifer. Tensa Zangetsu further states that Ichigo fears this form, as the destructive power overwhelms his heart to the point where he cannot even Hollowfy properly. Ichigo concludes that he has to fight Hollow Ichigo and win, but Tensa Zangetsu tells him that is incorrect. Ichigo is not going to fight Hollow Ichigo, but both of them, in a one-on-one fight. They then begin to fuse together, much to Ichigo's confusion, and take on a new form. Upon fusing, they take on a form of a hybrid appearance: Hollow Ichigo's white Bankai coat, black horn mask remnant, white-colored hair, and left Hollowfied eye, along Tensa Zangetsu's appearance and black Bankai sword. They state that they are two parts of a single being, the source of Ichigo's power. They then yell out to Ichigo "Let's go!" and begin fighting him.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 2-12 The merged spirit cuts Ichigo's own Tensa Zangetsu in half, and throws Ichigo into a building, commenting that he still will not fall. When Ichigo replies that he will not fall until he learns the Final Getsuga Tenshō, the merged spirit states that he does not intend to teach it to Ichigo, and charges him down. Much to his surprise, Ichigo lets go of his blade and allows himself to be stabbed. The spirit then states that it was smart of Ichigo, and the Final Getsuga Tenshō is not a technique that can merely be acquired by accepting his blade. He then begins to shed tears, and ask Ichigo if he remembered earlier in the battle when he said that what Ichigo wanted to protect was not what he wanted to protect. He stated that what he wants to protect is Ichigo and states that the meaning would come along with the essentials of the Final Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, pages 3-11 Telling Ichigo that if he uses the Final Getsuga Tenshō, he will lose all his Shinigami powers, the merged spirit bids Ichigo farewell.Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 3 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. }} Силы и способности Мастер владения мечом: In terms of fighting style, Hollow Ichigo relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His ingenuity in it is much greater than Ichigo's as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers, such as using his Shikai as a flail, to which he has demonstrated tremendous aim and control of where and how it will strike. While Ichigo fights in a deductive and logical manner, Hollow Ichigo fights in a style more akin to a berserker, relying on instinct with little to no regard towards his own well-being.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 166, page 2-8 *'Смертельный дартс' (デッドリー・ダーツ, Deadly Darts, дэддори: да:цу): A technique where Hollow Ichigo uses Zangetsu's cloth to swing his Zanpakutō and can toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. This way Zangetsu moves very fast when thrown, and its impact is able to damage a building. If the person dodges the attack, Hollow Ichigo can use the cloth to manage the sword's direction and try to hit the target once more. By gripping the cloth he withdraws Zangetsu, and immediately swings it to deal another attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 5-11 Эксперт рукопашного боя: Drawing from Ichigo's experience, Hollow Ichigo is a highly capable unarmed fighter. While mostly relying on his Zanpakutō in battle, he will occasionally use unarmed attacks to surprise and incapacitate his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 10-11 Проницательность в бою: Despite his arrogant and insane demeanor, Hollow Ichigo has shown to be a very insightful and crafty fighter. While regularly mocking Ichigo, his mocking would also have deep rational knowledge behind it that would ultimately help Ichigo come to better understand himself and his powers. Hollow Ichigo's intellect has also been useful in battle. He would quickly realize mistakes in Ichigo's own battle tactics and correct them or almost instantly adapt to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 6-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 166, page 2-8 Чрезмерная духовная сила: Hollow Ichigo emits a large amount of uncontrollable red-colored reiatsu, which alone is able to pulverize the stuff around him, as noticed by Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 4-5 When Hollow Ichigo began taking over Ichigo's body, Ulquiorra, the fifth strongest among the Espada, commented that Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuated from weak to higher than his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 19 His spiritual power is great enough to terrify the Visored and Hollowfied Hiyori.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 12-13 Большая физическая сила: Hollow Ichigo is seen to be much more powerful than Ichigo, overpowering Ichigo very easily. His physical strength is already much greater than Ichigo's.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 218, page 16-17 He can thrust his Zanpakutō into Gō Koga's doll Dalk, whilst she is in her spider form, and effortlessly push her back with it. After taking over Ichigo's body, he immediately grabbed Hiyori's throat, breaking most of her mask, and would have chocked her if other Visored hadn't interfered.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 14-17 He is also able to thrust his Zanpakutō or to throw an opponent through a wall. Эксперт мгновенной поступи: In addition of having greater raw strength, Hollow Ichigo is also noticeably craftier and agiler in his movements than Ichigo. He can catch Zangetsu in the air and then make a salto before landing.Bleach manga; Chapter 110, page 15-17 He is also able to easily dodge a tentacle attack from Dalk, or a surprise attack and to strike back as soon as possible. He succeeded in grabbing Hiyori’s throat before she could defend herself.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 14 His attack patterns generally are harder to read and keep up with, allowing him to strike down his opponent easier.Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 2-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 218, page 8-9 Большая крепкость: As Zangetsu fired a second Getsuga Tenshō at Ichigo, his inner Hollow took control and emerged from the dust from the destroyed wall with no visible damage. Высокая скорость развития: Like Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo has the same astounding growth rate. He gains any power that Ichigo does, evidenced by his use of Bankai. He was even able to use the black Getsuga Tenshō before Ichigo, despite both learning Bankai around the same time. His own Getsuga Tenshō is incomparably stronger than Ichigo's.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 8, 13 & 17 His actual limit is unknown, as he was never in any case seen fighting with all of his strength. Защита маской: Because Ichigo's body is necessary for his very existence, Hollow Ichigo would protect it with his mask. During Ichigo's more difficult battles, the Hollow would manifest the mask to block attacks on Ichigo's body from within his robe, serving as a shield to stop or lessen attacks on him, sometimes saving his life. One example is when the mask blocked several hits from Renji Abarai's Zanpakutō, which could have been fatal. Although the mask was thrown away afterwards, it reappeared while Ichigo was fighting Kenpachi Zaraki, preventing his torso being cut in two. After the Soul Society arc, the mask is no longer used as a shield. Овладение телом Ичиго: Hollow Ichigo is capable of taking over Ichigo's body and powers when Ichigo falls unconscious in a fight. In this occurrence, Ichigo's sclera blacken and his irises glow golden-yellow in combination with a Hollow mask forming on the left side of his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 165, page 16-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 11-13 If the mask gets shattered, Ichigo will regain control over his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 11-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 216, page 18 During his time as the dominant spirit inside Ichigo's mind, Hollow Ichigo could also call out to Ichigo, eventually interrupting his thought process, and try to take over in the middle of a fight. If Ichigo managed to drive him back, only his eyes would change for a moment and the mask wouldn't begin to form. The Hollow's influence was great enough to force Ichigo's eye to blacken while Ichigo was in his Human body.Bleach manga; Chapter 214, page 11 Форма пустого: When Hollow Ichigo takes full possession of Ichigo's body, the body undergoes a full transformation into a Hollow creature. His mask resembles a Human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead and has dark-red stripes on the left side. This full Hollow is shown as a white humanoid lizard with three-toed feet and a tail with black marks all over its noticeably more muscular body. It possesses long orange hair and reptilian eyes seen through the eyeholes on its full mask. Unlike normal Hollows, this form used an actual weapon, using Zangetsu much like Ichigo himself does.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 222, page 2 When Ichigo's powers are somewhat restored by Kagerōza Inaba's Mod Soul equipment, the mask takes the design of his second Hollow form. Additionally, the fur around the wrists is colored red instead of grey. *'Мгновенная регенерация': Like some Hollows, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 2 *'Улучшенная Гетсуга Теншоу': The Full Hollow's Getsuga Tenshō appears as completely surrounding Tensa Zangetsu. The extent of its power is currently unknown as it has never been utilized in this form.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 1-2 *'Увеличение духовной силы': Even when only partially transformed, the Hollow's spiritual power is greatly increased. Upon awakening, the Hollow form was powerful enough to break free from a full-powered Level 75 Bind Spell.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 15 *'Серо': This Hollow transformation can fire a potent Cero from either his fingertips or his hand entirely. The blast is strong enough to overpower a Getsuga Tenshō from Zangetsu himself and throw him into a nearby building with great force. This Cero is crimson and tri-focused, and was powerful enough to warrant Love Aikawa summoning his Hollow mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 4 *'Увеличение физической силы': This full Hollow form was able to push back Kensei Muguruma with little effort, and put all of the Visored on the defensive with just brute force. It was also able to headbutt Zangetsu and send him flying. *'Высокая скорость': While in this state, his speed also increases greatly. After breaking free from a Kidō spell, he quickly appeared behind Yushima to attack him. However, he wasn't fast enough as Yushima could successfully stop his assault. *'Extra Appendage': In his full Hollow form, he is able to grow a large worm like appendage from various locations on his body (during his Visored training the arm, and in the Zanpakutō arc it emerged from his chest), this appendage will attack trying to consume Hollow Ichigo's current target.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 4-5 *'Увеличение выносливости': In addition to advanced recovery powers, Hollow Ichigo in this form is equally difficult to injure. After being elbowed and pushed back by Kensei, he got up quickly and continued his assault.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 15-16 He is able to take multiple direct and close-range Hadō spells of at least mid-level completely unfazed. Новая форма пустого: Ichigo Kurosaki later has his body taken over by Hollow Ichigo once again. This time, the full transformation is very physically different in appearance and far more powerful than originally shown. In this form, Ichigo has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole smaller than his previous one''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 350, page 12 , decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covers Ichigo's entire head and its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 7-8 Hollow Ichigo has his own version of this form with the opposite colors alternating black with white and vice versa. *'Цепь' (チェイン, Chain, чеин):Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 150 Quickly after transforming, Hollow Ichigo was able to call Tensa Zangetsu back to his hands with just the a simple gesture.Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 10-11 *'Усиленное серо': His crimson Cero has become exceedingly more powerful, capable of completely overwhelming Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from between the tips of his horns instead of his fingers as it was during Ichigo's Visored training. However, if one of the horns are cut off, he is unable to form the Cero properly, and any energy already gathered will implode.Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 15-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 351, page 16-19 *'Гигантская физическая сила': In this form, Ichigo is capable of destroying a large portion of Las Noches's roof with the wake of a single slash of his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 11-12 He is capable of easily tearing off Ulquiorra's left arm without much resistance from the Arrancar's Hierro.Bleach manga; Chapter 350, page 18-19 He is capable of crushing Ulquiorra's strongest attack, Lanza del Relámpago and force it to collapse before Ulquiorra even got a chance to throw it.Bleach manga; Chapter 351, page 12 He easily slashed Ulquiorra from his left shoulder to his lower right hip through his Hierro.Bleach manga; Chapter 351, page 14 He is also able to effortlessly throw a large portion of rock with his single hand.Bleach anime; Episode 271 *'Гигантская крепкость': Ichigo's durability has greatly increased, able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Ulquiorra at close range with no visible damage. His skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto Ulquiorra's strongest attack, Lanza del Relámpago, without any damage inflicted on him.Bleach manga; Chapter 351, page 12 *'Сонидо': Ichigo manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Ulquiorra's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Ulquiorra also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Shunpo; he actually uses Sonído instead.Bleach manga; Chapter 351, page 10 *'Увеличение духовной силы': His spiritual power is unknown, but Ichigo's already vast spiritual power increases drastically, as it is easily able to overwhelm Ulquiorra's own second release's power. Its sheer strength was great enough to terrify Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, and Yasutora Sado who sensed his spiritual pressure far away from the bottom of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, page 5-6 *'Мгновенная регенерация': After Ulquiorra shatters his mask, the energy from his Hollow transformation went above him and came down as some sort of energy that regrew the lost flesh that made his Hollow hole (as a result of Ulquiorra Cifer's Cero Oscuras) and even fully rejuvenated him of his injuries from Ulquiorra, to who commented on it to that effect.Bleach manga; Chapter 353, page 8-10 Духовный меч Since Ichigo developed Hollow Ichigo (as a result from nearly becoming one while having his Shinigami powers restored), Zangetsu and the Hollow are both the source of Ichigo's power and share the same spiritual body in Ichigo's inner world, the stronger presence retaining more control (and overall appearance) of their body; in which case, the spirit of Hollow Ichigo takes the form of an all-white (clothes and being), somewhat deranged version of Shinigami Ichigo with a strong desire take control of Ichigo's body and power for himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 18 Hollow Ichigo originally used a black Zangetsu obtained from Zangetsu's spirit itself. However, after he became the dominant spirit inside Ichigo's mind, he carries his own white version of Zangetsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 8 *'Шикай': The Shikai form of Zangetsu looks like an oversized elegant cleaver. He has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Hollow Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as tall as Hollow Ichigo is,Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 13 1.75 meters, and has a silver blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Hollow Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 9 & 11 The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat. The cloth also can be done to wrap up wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 23 Zangetsu's wide blade can be used as a shield from incoming attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 75, page 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 239, page 20 Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. Yoruichi Shihōin has stated that his Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state.Bleach manga; Chapter 120, page 7 :Shikai Special Ability: :* : At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 5 This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave.Bleach manga; Chapter 161, page 15 When Hollow Ichigo uses this technique it is red in color, whilst in the physical world, it is black in color with a red outline. *'Bankai': : It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, the Bankai actually shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a white blade, crossguard, and handle instead. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full", as in "full release"). The blade itself is durable enough to withstand even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 15-16 It can even withstand getting crushed by force.Bleach anime; Episode 239 Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. The chain can be used to spin the sword with one finger.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 11-12 In addition to his sword, Hollow Ichigo's robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat (or shikakusho) with black lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself, except that Zangetsu's shikakusho is black in color.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 7 He also wore a black shikakusho after Ichigo stabbed him, causing his white shikakusho to turn black.Bleach manga; Chapter 221, page 15-16 :Bankai Special Ability: Tensa Zangetsu much like its Shikai form is used heavily for melee combat but possess a certain special ability. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': Tensa Zangetsu retains the use of Getsuga Tenshō and can be used in the same manner, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used in Bankai, these potent blasts are white with a red outline''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 219, page 12-13 and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 6 When Hollow Ichigo uses this technique in the physical world, it is black in color. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, Byakuya refers to this attack as a , referring to the attack's darkened color. Both Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo have stated that the Black Getsuga was originally the latter's technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 219, page 17 :*'Hyper-Speed Combat': Hollow Ichigo takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 163, page 19-20 His new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 219, page 8 & 12 and allows him to move behind a Shunpo Master the likes of Byakuya Kuchiki and effectively attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 7-8 He can appear in front of Ichigo, leaving him no time to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 17-18 :*'Enhanced Strength': His physical strength increases greatly, as evidenced by shattering Byakuya's Senkei sword with his bare hand,Bleach manga; Chapter 166, page 5 or throwing Ichigo into a building, giving him a serious wound to his forehead as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 10-11 :*'Enhanced Durability': Unlike Ichigo, he took a short time to recover and didn't get wounded after being thrown into a building. Hollow Ichigo is also capable of deflecting Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō with his unarmed left hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 11-12 :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': His reiatsu is so intense and rough as well as thick and heavy, that it can suffocate Humans just by being in the general vicinity of his released Bankai,Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 8 or easily surpass Byakuya Kuchiki's reiatsu.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 36 His reiatsu was solid in his Bankai despite him only recently acquiring it.Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 14 :*'Enhanced Bankai Duration': Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than any other Bankai users of his level. Слияние с Зангетсу After Tensa Zangetsu pulled Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo during the latter's Dangai training, the two spirits proceeded to merge into one form, one that combined aspects from both spirit's appearances; Hollow Ichigo's white Bankai coat, black horn mask remnant, white-colored hair, and left Hollowfied eye, along Tensa Zangetsu's appearance, right blue eye, and black Bankai sword; though the sword's tsuba is white, like Hollow Ichigo's.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, pages 2-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 421, page 2 In this form, Tensa Zangetsu explains that he and Hollow Ichigo were technically two parts of the same being with both of them together representing all of his spiritual powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 10 Ichigo claims that if the Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu really wanted to, he could have defeated him from the start of their battle, further saying they were that far apart in power.Bleach manga; Chapter 411, page 5 * Enhanced Strength: While in this form, the Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu is strong enough to break Ichigo's Bankai sword completely in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 420, page 3 Появление в других проектах Hollow Ichigo has been a playable character in the Bleach: Blade Battlers series, Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Bleach: Dark Souls, and the Bleach: Heat the Soul series. In addition to his Shikai, he is also playable with his Bankai in Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 3, 4, 5, and 6. His New Hollow Form is playable in Bleach: Soul Carnival 2, Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 and Bleach: Soul Resurrección. Hollow Ichigo is featured prominently in the movie Bleach: Hell Chapter, being the object of desire for both Togabito Shuren and Kokutō, in which its Cero is strong enough to destroy the chains that bind the Togabito to Hell and damage the Gates of Hell.Bleach movie; Bleach: Hell Chapter Интересные факты *Despite not having a name, on a television with closed captioning, he is called "Kamen" or "White Ichigo". *Hollow Ichigo has stated that he doesn't know what he is, and in the anime stated that he does not care. *On the cover of the [[Chapter 289|289th Bleach chapter]] "The Scarmask," part of a skull, which had a similar appearance to that of Ichigo's new Hollow form can be seen. *When Ichigo takes a new Hollow form in his fight against Ulquiorra, the chapter sketches reveal that his Substitute Shinigami Badge is broken.Bleach manga; Volume 41, sketches between Chapters 350-352 *During his fight with Zangetsu during the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, Hollow Ichigo used what appeared to be a black Getsuga Tenshō despite the fact that Zangetsu was still in Shikai at the time. If this is an effect of the full Hollow transformation or a mistake of the anime producers remains to be seen. However, it should be kept in mind that the black Getsuga was originally a product of Hollow Ichigo's. *Despite having white irises in the manga, the anime colors them yellow. * In episode 82, Hollow Ichigo's eyes were mistakenly colored with brown irises and white sclera in the original Japanese release, instead of yellow irises and black sclera. However, this was corrected in Viz's official English subbed and dubbed releases. In episode 114 during a flashback of Ichigo's, the eyes were still colored incorrectly. * When Hollow Ichigo first appeared in the Soul Society arc, his teeth were colored black. However, the color was changed to white for all of his following appearances. *In Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, he possesses Ichigo's black Bankai as opposed to his own white one. Цитаты *(To Ichigo) "What are you doing, partner? If you just stand there... I'll kill you!"Bleach manga; Chapter 111, page 5-6 *(To Zangetsu) "He's strong... Zangetsu... train him well... because one day, that power will become all mine."Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 2 *(To Byakuya Kuchiki) "Who am I? I have no name!" *(To Gō Koga) "Who am I? How can you ask such a stupid question? I am who I am!" *(To Ichigo) "I'm going to keep getting closer and closer to you. And not just day after day, oh no. It's going to happen much faster than that! See I'm already closer to you than I was a moment ago. And I'll keep getting closer and closer to you, until I swallow you up and then, you'll disappear. Things are not turning out well for you at all, are they? (laughs) See you around."Bleach anime; Episode 113 *(To Ichigo) "That "Zangetsu" thing you're talking about... aren't you holding it right there? Or maybe... could it possibly be the one... that I have here?"Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 7-8 *(To Ichigo) "I am... Zangetsu!"Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 9 & 16-17; Chapter 220, page 9 *(To Ichigo)'' "Ichigo, I don't know if you understand or not,...but, Zangetsu and I have always been one and the same. Both Zangetsu and I are a part of your spiritual power, and I was apart of Zangetsu! We all share the same body, and whenever the 'dominant' person changes, the outer appearance also changes. When one is dominated by 'life', one is flesh. When one is dominated by 'death', one becomes bones. It's the same reasoning. My power expanded, and so the ruling power went to me. And this way, Zangetsu became a part of me instead. The more you try to use Zangetsu's power, the easier it is for me to control your soul!"'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 218, page 17-18 *(To Ichigo) "Ichigo, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean kiddy shit like "One's a person and one's an animal" or "One has two legs and one has four." If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?! There's only one answer. Instinct! In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! But you don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain. You try to defeat your enemies with logic! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!"Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 11-13 *(To Ichigo) "''I'm not gonna have it, Ichigo. I don't know about Zangetsu, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get cut to ribbons with him. If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you, and take your crown for myself."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 220, page 15 *(To Ichigo) "Shit. Looks like your instincts, and your desire to fight, aren't completely gone. Guess there's no way around it. You got me. I have to recognize you as the king, for now. But don't you ever forget! Don't forget that either one of us can become the king or the horse. If you ever give me the chance. I'll drag you down and crush your skull! And one last warning. If you really want to control my power, make sure you don't get yourself killed before I come back!"Bleach manga; Chapter 221, page 15-17 *(To Muramasa) "What am I? I'm his true form. I guess you could say I'm his instincts." *(To Muramasa) "I'm gonna devour Ichigo and take over his body for good. That's '''my' instinct."'' *(Before helping Ichigo defeat Zangetsu) "Well, there's no point if my landlord's gonna croak." События и сражения *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Rematch *Ichigo Kurosaki & Izuru Kira vs. Gō Koga (anime only) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Final Fight (anime only) *The Cold War *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez *Visored Training *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Shūsuke Amagai (anime only) *Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight *Arrival in Karakura Town *Ichigo Kurosaki & Hollow Ichigo vs. Zangetsu & Muramasa (anime only) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ōko Yushima (anime only) Сноски en:Hollow-Ichigo de:Hollow-Ichigo es:Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пустые